parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beautyqueen18
Description I'm Sydney and I like to make a fool of myself on the internet by creating lifestyle content that people enjoy watching (for some reason). Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5wbdo7x7_A 3:16 How to Clean Your Makeup Brushes 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InfmgCUdLIc 6:40 99 Questions No One Ever Asks Tag 9.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVE371Mgtqs 5:15 Beach Haul - F21, Hollister, & More! 4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgMznfWXfjg 4:16 Would You Rather? 4.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtMeBtkuiZA 4:43 DIY Room Decor + Organization Tips! 9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuzYyTxDjOQ 4:12 2 Minute Makeup Challenge 5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpZxTQ_mwkA 5:28 What To Do at Sleepovers + Sleepover Essentials 7.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeETeUx6G1I 7:03 DIY Emergency School Kit || Back to School 1.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOe2MO-hPag 7:38 August 2014 Ipsy Bag Unboxing 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LsZtjKZK5A 3:12 Back to School Outfit Ideas 6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIzkV6qTack 12:20 Birthday Haul 5.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBC7D4WrwRc 5:29 What's in my Backpack 7.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1hJ8-VImhY 7:32 September 2014 Ipsy Unboxing 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLvodoLPpsI 2:13 DIY Cinnamon Body Scrub 5.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrZXz8eXJXg 8:30 Sweater Weather Tag 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_33Vql0nMM 3:44 Casual Fall Hair, Makeup, and Outfit 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIBqAmuKqEA 7:17 10 Fall Life Hacks 6.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBsmmU1X2BE 2:48 Homecoming Expectations vs. Reality 9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQx1yyRT5Gg 9:26 October Ipsy Unboxing 2014 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5ATgNCZAUA 4:09 4 Quick & Easy DIY Halloween Costumes 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riIdWpA84rg 4:56 My Night Routine 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_d4OY3pWwE 7:55 Fall and Winter Clothing Haul 2.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7oOkR3xXIc 4:00 DIY Eyeshadow Primer 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BHxcbd4XeU 9:58 November Ipsy Bag Unboxing 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sVD30nqgyE 8:26 Holiday Gift Guide 2014 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Khxxst1Yhw 7:58 Black Friday Haul 2014 2.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqUoeVZWT2c 2:55 Holiday Makeup Tutorial 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQ7cts19HvM 4:27 Decorating My Room for the Holidays 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIfTdAD_Cr8 5:28 December Ipsy Unboxing 2014 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arybOBcalVw 6:45 What I Got for Christmas 2014 8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czfKLfaoeOs 4:06 New Years Expectations vs Reality 6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qdeic6DTIs 3:40 Morning Routine for School 2015 22K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ueOvHqIm_c 5:03 Try On Clothing Haul (PINK, Delia's, + More)! 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65tPQMB3uDw 5:35 January Ipsy Bag Unboxing 2015 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_SZu98gUzQ 3:29 DIY Lush Bubblegum Lip Scrub 658K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpFet_Neuz8 4:02 What to Pack in Your Suitcase 19K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgxyTa4SHbM 6:25 What's On My iPhone 5s 2015 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHPaIOcBhRU 8:28 My Makeup Collection 2015 + Easy Storage! 28K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQ7SPxxXc_c 6:45 Collective NYC Haul - PINK, H&M, + More! 3.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjNCb2yC81I 4:23 YouTubers Off Camera 7.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPmRXE5QHos 5:51 February Ipsy Bag Unboxing 2015 3.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QYH4eIlnNU 5:34 25 Life Hacks Every Girl Should Know 2.9M views3 years ago I FAINTED?! Q&A 5.9K views3 years ago My Everyday Makeup Routine 8.7K views3 years ago My Brother Does My Makeup 8.4K views3 years ago HUGE Spring Clothing Haul 2.8K views3 years ago March Ipsy Unboxing 2015 3.8K views3 years ago Disney Cruise Follow Me Around Vlog 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWgaSI1FOfc 8:34 DIY Spring Room Decor 9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQhXKOY-0U8 3:42 My Skincare Routine - Spring Edition! 5.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6Q2uee_KJM 4:39 Working Out Expectations vs. Reality 8.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSFtfoYXKLU 10:01 How I Edit My YouTube Videos (iMovie) + How I Make My Thumbnails 938K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89hx5-uS3U0 5:46 April Ipsy Unboxing 2015 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzCuQ-GbUdU 4:06 Morning Routine Life Hacks / How to Get Ready Fast 66K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEJvlB58Uiw 7:35 I'm Miranda Sings? + Kylie Jenner Lip Challenge | Q&A 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-TEcTR-4OE 5:15 How to Survive Finals + My Study Tips! 31K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huWlhLySEQ0 6:54 Why Social Media is Annoying 9.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kikAD6IswRk 6:04 May Ipsy Unboxing 2015 5.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2Hr8L-GTeo 5:28 My Fitness Routine 2015 + What's in My Workout Bag! 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNlRIlUvfgc 7:51 HUGE Summer Try On Haul 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgbzS9i1g8M 8:47 50 Things To Do When You're Bored in Summer! 667K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-62gDnD0SAQ 7:20 Summer Essentials + Must Haves 2015 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7JEMKMMdOo 8:11 My Room Tour 2015! | beautyqueen18 43K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqDQtJ5cskE 5:59 June Ipsy Unboxing 2015 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0D6RTIT8fAY 5:19 Summer Expectations vs. Reality 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ynv5-7levBg 5:04 Summer Morning Routine 2015 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uUthEuGQgc 7:47 Watch Me Whip?! + Fake Friends | Q&A 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bt_0I7TM6k 4:35 Summer Vacation Outfit Ideas! 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQo-i5kXvgE 11:28 How I Edit My YouTube Videos (iMovie) | Part 2 1.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjUinf8_h88 10:15 Best Friend Challenge | Ice Cream Sundae Edition! 42K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTNR9wYi45Q 5:35 July Ipsy Unboxing 2015 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEJ55rqvPf4 10:51 HUGE Back to School Clothing Haul 266K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5oBx9hmUtU 6:29 How To Stay Organized for Back To School! Tips and Tricks 93K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCj4y75Hc6Y 7:04 DIY Back to School Supplies 2015 48K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOZpptgAfmo 11:39 What I Got For My 15th Birthday 78K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKtINsMpBOs 7:54 10 Tips to Survive Freshman Year of High School 232K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjdjlQntVYA 10:15 Back to School Supplies Haul + HUGE Giveaway 53K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RV0pf9nwevM 4:53 Types of People in the Classroom | Back To School 38K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2eC68-QOdc 7:39 I'm Quitting YouTube? Truth or Dare | Sydney Subday #1 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPvbZ1LCdZc 4:16 How I Edit My Instagram Pictures 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRLm_DAuoMY 5:20 10 Things Girls Always Forget 101K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-7S1IO671I 13:36 How to Start a Successful YouTube Channel 54K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bgKlVpZfhQ 5:56 Quizzing My Grandma on Teen Slang + Dares! 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JhaSQWQW_w 7:00 DIY Fall Inspiration - Room Decor, Outfits, + More! 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZF4QeHUbjFg 1:33 100k Subscriber Thank You (I LOVE YOU!) 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH9k636omSA 6:05 JOHN CENA + Double Chins | Snapchat Q&A 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNtZ06p_5KQ 3:05 My YouTube Story 2015 | beautyqueen18 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x82nyazDHlQ 6:51 DIY Halloween Party - Treats, Costume, and Decor! 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4IaghizHjg 6:20 Common Struggles Every Girl Has! 258K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlu7Q2yvU8I 5:19 Trying Childhood Toys w/ My Sister! 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0lxgIi5SeI 6:49 Taking BuzzFeed Quizzes & Surviving The Hunger Games 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4PvTeAY3g0 5:43 10 Life Hacks & Tips to Take Better Instagram Pictures | Photography Tricks! 178K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhqiN0LDcYU 7:48 Holiday Gift Guide for Her! Mom, Sister, Girlfriend 2015 | #tisthesydney 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-C1fFkBf94 9:38 HUGE Black Friday Haul 2015 41K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsjNbG04a6M 9:40 HUGE Holiday Giveaway 2015! (CLOSED) 38K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09fYfAmwPV4 7:16 DIY Christmas Gifts 2015! Affordable, Quick, & Easy Presents 40K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAQfEb-AmjA 5:56 Common Struggles of the Holiday Season Everyone Has 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHNu1o9-dvM 13:12 The Stripped Down Challenge | beautyqueen18 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9y-u8KwE2g 10:56 What I Got for Christmas 2015 50K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgkI-b95s90 6:29 I Have A Boyfriend? | Q&A 55K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9J1gGuNdaM 4:58 My Perfect Night Routine for School 177K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4HMvdPXLuE 8:25 How to Make a Thumbnail for YouTube Videos - My Tips! 472K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQRP16zBqAs 6:27 15 Awkward Moments Everyone Has in Life 81K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yU3av5a5IoQ 7:10 Pie Face Challenge w/ My Friends! 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56dCuH7pcfU 8:20 HUGE Lush Haul | Valentine's Day, Bath Bombs, + MORE! 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZIEilBwZPM 3:16 Autocorrect Sucks | A Little Rant :) 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7VK1mJYWd0 3:40 Dealing with Online Bullies 56K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3mvtpuxOTQ 6:03 Worst Struggles of Online Shopping Everyone Has! 32K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCbiRkIWYPU 6:38 Testing 99 Cent Store Products! 272K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxSu8fNjqAo 3:49 8 Spring Break & Travel Life Hacks You Should Know! 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGM9ICkwXjw 3:44 Puerto Rico Travel Diary | March 2016 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvphrzZ9QRU 3:20 My Morning Routine for School 2016 311K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtIZJRlqeHo 6:40 Best Friend vs Cousin Challenge 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgU5SzImnq4 4:35 10 Things All Best Friends Do 50K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14_JgUPdQSQ 6:47 Playing Childhood Computer Games w/ My Sister! 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqq92cEy1JQ 5:52 Trying Nasty Smoothies + Rap Battle | Q&A 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6pUsBmlJXE 3:37 7 Things You Probably Do in Hotels 43K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfZsn8fUesc 4:02 Studying Life Hacks | How To Ace Your Finals 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSJIlT3nOOY 8:12 SUMMER CLOTHING & SHOES HAUL | Kylie Lip Kit, Forever 21, + More! 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Xub1y06v30 6:56 WEIRD LIFE HACKS TESTED 52K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3Mp7dq4vjo 3:38 Lush Bath Bomb Demo | Intergalactic, The Experimenter, Sex Bomb, & Guardian of the Forest 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVGV3zBR_K4 5:02 How Girls Get Dressed in the Morning 85K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTWVRlCYszY 8:00 Swimsuit Collection 2016 | Trying On Bikinis 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzMOCBsMlwo 4:08 Things You're Doing Wrong in Summer! 7 Life Hacks 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoEnMOVr9kE 3:45 Summer Morning Routine 2016! Beach Edition 63K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9V7Ay4TofuY 4:23 Things Only The Oldest Sibling Will Understand 146K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBx7sdYzC2g 9:38 How To Make An Intro For Your YouTube Video 831K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpLwOrW1qfE 6:10 There Are Two Types of People in the World 478K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RiZMy6kPkg 5:07 The 8 Stages of Going Back to School 64K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1vxU8Wmwkk 10:15 9 Things You NEED for Back to School + GIVEAWAY 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcyhFBWwewM 10:10 DRAMA, FIRST KISS, TOXIC FRIENDS | High School Advice 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVfnPVQz2Rg 10:52 WHAT I GOT FOR MY 16TH BIRTHDAY 117K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWqxibl1PYE 7:45 FULL FACE USING ONLY SCHOOL SUPPLIES Makeup Challenge 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8mTv0rbjI 3:51 8 Life Hacks EVERY Athlete Should Know for Sports 286K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-kvHUqKQOQ 5:26 GIRL STRUGGLES IN FALL 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPDI01_j8dk 9:58 HUGE FALL / BACK TO SCHOOL HAUL 2016 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UT52v7rH-ws 6:22 Halloween HIGH SCHOOL YOU vs CHILD YOU 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkcX0bp5HME 9:24 Testing 4 DIY Peel Off Masks You NEED to Try 73K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OuFVdp1hiM 5:59 My Morning Routine for School | Fall 2016 Edition 370K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-_gy66uxc0 6:22 Christmas Wishlist 2016 // Teen Gift Guide 70K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HivK4YFEc2k 10:40 HUGE Black Friday Haul 2016 88K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXTF7OPE-Wg 10:03 100 Christmas Gift Ideas for EVERYONE You Know 222K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uX9ZPWMKd4 4:20 Christmas Hacks You NEED to Know! 10 Holiday Life Hacks 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmlZeDjFeR4 10:42 What I Got for Christmas 2016 144K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89MJARwuG3U 10:11 My AWKWARD FIRST KISS Storytime | Q&A 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLfZJkrWGXM 6:01 WEIRD Things Girls Do in the Shower 50K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZU92hnlbzk 7:20 Going Through My Old iPod Touch (CRINGE WARNING lol) 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_cLAyBAFUg 4:44 My Night Routine for School 2017 227K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhUNXlc5NT8 10:55 How to Start a Successful YouTube Channel 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7CCD8MWSbQ 5:43 10 Oddly SATISFYING Things in Life 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5efeXI8vpjE 8:59 CAR TOUR 2017 | Toyota Rav 4 84K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQg7fl-PbNU 4:38 California Travel Diary Adventure - LA, Hollywood, Disneyland, & San Francisco 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTc85XaPclw 9:17 HUGE Try On Spring Clothing Haul 2017 94K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFpkcDT4qbI 10:15 FIRST TIME AT DISNEYLAND! Experience Vlog 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=El5AEV8wpko 7:53 Reacting to Old Pictures CRINGE WARNING (oh my) 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4z3FnVwZ-Y 8:52 TRYING ON PROM DRESSES UNDER $10 I Bought On Amazon 762K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83h7KiKU2-Y 7:05 10 Things Only LAZY People Will Understand 31K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E7EpxquJ18 7:01 Instagram Hacks That ACTUALLY Work 359K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYp_wAeRNIs 7:01 How I Almost CRASHED My Car | Q&A 11K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuqGQV-m18c 7:02 GETTING MY WISDOM TEETH REMOVED 40K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQX9q5nlU6w 7:41 Testing WEIRD Beauty Products 16K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWciLg0G_mY 6:16 BROTHER BUYS MY OUTFITS | Shopping Challenge 2017 116K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wj9IiPYTpbk 9:08 HUGE Try On Summer Clothing Haul 2017 56K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLix8eRxJuM 6:40 LITTLE SISTER BUYS MY OUTFITS | Shopping Challenge 2017 291K views9 months ago DIY GIANT LIFE SIZE FLUFFY SLIME CHALLENGE 12K views8 months ago LIES ALL STUDENTS TELL TEACHERS 16K views8 months ago 10 Tips to SURVIVE High School 27K views8 months ago WHAT I GOT FOR MY 17TH BIRTHDAY 39K views7 months ago My Morning Routine for School 2017 47K views5 months ago What's On My iPhone 8 97K views5 months ago HUGE Black Friday Haul 2017 35K views4 months ago What I Got for Christmas 2017 86K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiX_N6tQSpE 7:00 CUTTING MY BEST FRIEND'S HAIR OFF 16K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDVT0PmhVMU 12:46 how my entire house flooded :/ 23K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMi_GDqr778 7:07 a teenage girl drives in a snow storm | driving with sydney 14K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G67ydO2xprM 7:17 reacting to my SECRET first video *cringe warning* 15K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhSKhJZPR-o 11:17 handcuffed to my little sister for 24 hours 40K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFoTOOd0cOE 10:29 HUGE try on spring clothing haul 2018 50K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XiZ1vvrIlo 10:15 testing WEIRD lip plumping life hacks for bigger lips 7.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJVmMB7lsyw 6:52 what's in my backpack 2018 // senior year of high school 52K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKo_EyKi-TU 6:34 spring try on thrift store clothing haul 10K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPBbfbTSUqs 10:13 my instagram followers CONTROL my life for a day 347K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRrCzKjZkco 5:51 my very honest everyday makeup routine (high school senior) 16K views2 days ago Category:Beautyqueen18 Category:YouTube Category:Videos